What Did I do to Deserve This?
by xotwilightskoolxo
Summary: Bella feels like she will never find her knight an shining armour, but when she meets Edward is she ready to trust someone with her heart? Or had Charlie messed her heart up for good? all human somewhat OOC


It was just another boring night

A/N: Hey all! This is my second fan fiction. If any of you have read my first story there will be a similar part in this story minus the vampire part. I wanted to make this story all human. I changed the original Twilight story line a bit but don't freak out on me yet it will be good. Part of it is based on a true story. I'm also thinking of doing a sequel to this but only if it gets some **reviews** :). Constructive criticism is welcome. **Excuse my mistakes I don't have the Beta thing** _yet _ :( Enjoy the story.

-XotwilightskoolXo

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters. Kudos to her.

**Chapter 1: Just Another Night**

**Bella's POV:**

It was just another boring night. My life seemed to be going no where exciting anytime soon. Having a part time job at the local bowling alley isn't every girls dream. Between the repulsive smell of cigarette smoke and the nasty pervs who try to hit on me it just never seems worth the 7.50 I get paid every hour. I would have to say my only reason for keeping this job is to help Renee pay for the bills, and add to the small collection of money I have saved up for college. Renee always gets teary eyed whenever I talk about the "c" word. Maybe she is just trying to make me feel bad, but I need a fresh start, I need to get away from this horrid hot humid town they call Jacksonville.

"Hey Isabella where are the size seven shoes again?"

"It's Bella," I said as calmly as possible, "and once again the size seven shoes are the ones to the left with a seven on them Mike." Gosh this kid is the biggest air head I have ever met in my whole life. Actually I think he is one of those types who acts dumb to get attention. Just the thought of having to work shifts with him the next two weeks sends chills down my spine.

"Thanks, uhh Bella?" he said whispering the last part to see if he was saying it right. How hard can it be to remember damn.

"Yes, Mike that is my name." I said sternly as I walked towards the register to help the next customers waiting in the line. The customers didn't seem familiar so I didn't know their names but one looked like a jock, and he had a girl that looked like Barbie doll clinging onto him like someone was going to snatch them away at any second.

"May I help you?" I asked in my almost robotic sounding "I don't want to be here" voice.

"Uhh.. yes we…" he was saying before queen plastic Barbie interrupted my clearing her throat.

"Yea me and my _boyfriend_ would like to play, what is this game called...?" Gosh this is going to be a long night.

"Bowling." I said with no expression.

"Right bowling, so yeah get on it." She said waving her hand in the air towards the lanes.

"Well you will be at lane 29, that's the one right behind you with the big number 29 right above it." I said talking to her like she was five. Then I directed my words to the jock guy again.

"Do you need to rent shoes?" I asked him.

"Yea I need a size eleven and what size do you wear babe?" He asked looking down at his girlfriend who was starring down at her nails acting like she didn't care that her boyfriend was talking to another girl.

"You know actually I don't think I want to bowl anymore." She said grabbing his arm and walking through the automatic doors. The guy looked back at me with a look of confusion and annoyance all in one. Poor guy, at least I won't have to deal with them the whole night.

Seeing people like that made me kind of glad I have never had a boyfriend, or never fit in with those preppy jock like people who think acting like idiots is "fitting in". I work hard to do well in school why waste it. At the same time I still wish I could have some kind of connection with someone. That special someone who understands me for me, and nothing else. Someone to hold my hand, and snuggle up with, someone to hug when I'm sad or just be around. I've been waiting eighteen years for that someone, I don't think my knight and shining armor will ever be real. Only in my sweet dreams at night, that is when I'm not having nightmares about Charlie.

People came in to bowl and then they left, soon some people started to look the same and it seemed like everywhere I looked there was a couple holding hands. I signed and looked at the clock; I don't think I could take this any longer. The clock read seven twenty five, only five more minutes. I sat there and started to think about college it was one thing that was always on my mind. Renee thought moving all the way to Washington to go to college is a bit extreme, but I feel ready to go back.

The clock finally reached seven thirty and I gladly skipped over to clock out. I grabbed my purse and headed for the doors to my white Nissan. As I headed home I called Renee to see if she was home. The phone rang a few times until her answering machine picked up. That's weird she _always _answers, I quickly called back and she didn't answer again so I left a message,

"Hey mom its me just calling to see where you are, call me when you get this. Love you."

I sped up a little bit worried about her, maybe she just fell asleep or something. When I finally reached my street I saw her car wasn't there. I felt like crying where could she be?

I called a few more times with no luck so I headed upstairs to my bedroom to start on my homework. By the time I finished all my homework it was already ten o'clock with sign of my mother. I went down to the kitchen get something quick to eat when I heard the door creek and there she was. Renee was on her tip toes trying to sneak in with as little noise as possible.

"Where were you!" I yelled and made her jump ten feet into the air.

"Oh Bella honey your still up?"

"It's only ten mom. Now its my turn to ask the questions, where were you? You had me so worried." Sometimes I feel more like the mother in the situation than the daughter.

"Well um I was on a…a well I was on a date." She whispered not looking me directly in the eyes.

"A date?" I said. I can't believe it I mean I want my mom to be happy and all but this is the first time she has gone out with anyone since Charlie left. I just couldn't take it. I got that dry feeling in my throat and my eyes started to burn. I cleared my throat and said,

"That's great. Um I have to go take a shower." My voice cracked in the end and I did my best to hide my face and the warm tears rolling down it as I walked to the shower. I really want Renee to be happy this just may take a little while to get used to.

I got in the shower letting the warm water run over my back. The tears disappeared into the steaming water as it ran over my face and I tried to muffle my sobs. It's been four years since Charlie has been gone and I just can't see my mom with any other guy. Why am I so fucking selfish? I got out of the shower and put myself together.

"I'm sorry Bella." Renee said as I walked down the stairs in my pajamas.

"For what?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"For going on a date, I'm sure it wont mean anything anyways."

"Oh its okay. I happy for you." I said lying the best I could. Even though I felt like shit inside hearing Renee say it wont turn into anything made it a whole lot better.

"Well good. I'm proud of you sweetheart I know this is hard for you. Are you ready to fly to Washington?" she asked.

"Yes very excited when is that?"

"This weekend, I can't believe you don't remember." How can it be this weekend? I've been waiting for this since junior year. Getting to go see the college campus for the first time is going to be a blast. Plus I will get to stay in Forks for a whole week, and ill get to see my old friend Alice.

"Yes silly how could you forget?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I have no clue, but I have to go pack!" I said running up the stairs, forgetting all the previous problems only two more days!

A/N: Okay the thing with Charlie will be explained in later chapters oh and Edward will be in the next chapter so be ready for some sexy vampire. Review please I only need one to post the next chapter. thatnks


End file.
